Apocalyptic
by BallinBlonde21
Summary: One-Shot. AU. AH. Clace. Pure smut.


_Here's a one-shot I found on my computer. I based it off the song "Apocalyptic" by Halestorm. Very smutty. Enjoy, Lovelies._

* * *

"Damn it, Jace!" she cursed as the glass left her hand shattered against the wall just to the left of his head. The pieces were sprinkled against the floor, crunching beneath his dress shoes as he gripped his briefcase with white knuckles, but not before his eyes roamed lazily across her body. She wore a tight black dress, clinging to her every curve, her hair falling in soft red waves as it fell down her back, red nine-inch heels on her feet to match. He brought his tongue out to wet his lips, a primal desire growing within him at the sight of the soft cover of her breast, the round shape of her ass, the toned calves from yoga sessions with Isabelle. He felt himself grow uncomfortable the more his eyes traveled every inch of her creamy skin. He snapped back to attention when he heard her growl lowly.

Her gaze was hard and unwavering as it was finally met by his, a fire igniting in his golden eyes as they met the narrowed green irises of the woman who'd once been his best friend, his confident, his lover. Now all he saw reflected in her expression was unsurmountable hatred and betrayal. With an unusual amount of strength for a five-foot-ninety-pound woman, she yanked him by the collar of his shirt, her thumb pressing into the smudge of red makeup at his pulse point, a foreign perfume surrounding the pair. "You've been with her," she stated. It wasn't even a question anymore. Her voice dripped with venom as her blood-red lips formed the words, her curls surrounding her pale face like the flames that were roaring through her veins.

"What did you expect?" It was an accusation, a tone that matched hers perfectly. She hid the hurt in her eyes particularly well, a skill she'd acquired over the years of practice she'd given him. She had him pressed against the wall, his heart thudding heavily in his chest as her intoxicating scent surrounded the air around them. He felt lost in the moment, like the world around him had disappeared and left him in his own personal bubble with Clary. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut, awaiting the slap that seemed almost scripted now. It was all about the mark, a way for Clary to claim her territory, to keep Jace away from the woman who'd pressed her lips against his favorite spot. It was a game between them, a sort of delicate dance to see who would yield first, who would give in to their primitive needs, who would surrender to their lustful desires and turn that hate into passion. It always started with a hit. A punch to Jace's chest, a slap to Clary's ass, something to break the tension and turn up the heat. It wasn't the optimal of situations, but then again, Jace and Clary weren't the optimal couple. Jace cracked on eye open to see Clary glowering at him.

This was unexpected. Clary never refused to give in. Jace rarely had to wait long, always having Clary throw herself at him to move on from all the anger. He furrowed his eyebrows as she tapped her finger against the floor, scattering pieces of broken glass. She raised her hand, as if pondering the surrender, but it never came as she deliberately removed her ring and cast it aside among the pieces of broken glass. She didn't catch his eyes again, merely brushed by him, her hips sashaying as his eyes trailed her retreating form. He watched her legs carry her up the stairs, her high heels creaking across the wooden floors to their shared bedroom. The slamming door resounded through the empty space as Jace stood confused. He pulled of his suit jacket and picked up her diamond ring, shoving it into his pocket as he followed the trail of anger she'd left.

"Clary?" he inquired softly as he pushed through the threshold, finding her laying on the bed, her heel-clad ankles crossed in the air. If glares shot bullets, Jace would have been long dead before he'd even made it into the room. He shut the door quietly, but she was on her feet in a second, pushing him up against the wood.

"Why am I not enough?!" she screamed, her face blushing a deep shade of scarlet as her temper flared.

"Clary, you know that this is just—"

Without a warning, she stepped back and ripped her dress over her head. "I'll give you one last night," she snarled, "so make it twisted." Jace stepped forward, placing his hand on the curve of her hip as he led her to the bed, laying her gently on her back as he covered her body with his. "I'll give you one last time to make me miss it," she breathed moments before yanking his face down to hers, Jace's gasp caught somewhere in the space between their opened mouths. Clary wasted no time as she undressed herself, refusing the intimate act of undressing each other before their mouths collided. Their bodies tangled on the bed as one of her hands wove into his blonde curls and the other dug into the skin of his back. He removed them moments later, grabbing her wrists and pulling them up above her head to give him more access to her body. She tried to protest, but he quieted her with a kiss to her most sensitive spot, a soft moan escaping instead. He teased her flesh, licked and nipped until she was right at the edge before stopping.

"Jace," she hissed, using one leg to kick him away and wriggle free. "Fuck me." He looked at her through hooded eyes, endless porcelain skin stretched out before him just begging to be touched. He loved that she left her high heels on, feeling them dig into his back as he positioned himself between her legs. She gasped as he pushed in without warning, her legs tightening around him to urge him to go faster, deeper. "Could she do this to you?" she whispered, her mouth inches from his as she rolled her hips, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the sensation.

"N-no," he grunted, dropping his head into the crook of her neck to suckle at her skin, hard enough to leave a mark—his mark.

"How about this?" she murmured, flipping them over in one swift motion and spearing herself on him over and over again, her hands on his shoulders for stability as her breasts bounced in front of his face. He reached up and held them in fascination.

"No," he firmly responded before taking control again. She felt her nails leaving marks on his back as he reached between them and rubbed circles against the apex of her legs. He could feel her unraveling around him as her breathing turned into panting, supplemented with the erotic moans that drove him wild. Before she finished, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hauling her up and bending her over the bed. Her hands fisted the sheets as he drove into her from behind, his hand leaving a red mark across her ass as she moaned in approval.

"Jace…Jace, you're gonna make me…oh!" Her walls quivered around him as he reached around to help her orgasm. He milked his own, watching her fall apart beneath him before spilling into her.

They fell on the bed, spent as Jace pulled her into his arms. She settled into them.

Her eyes fell shut, but Jace nudged her back awake, holding her wedding ring in front of her face. She smiled, slipping it back on and leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Sometimes this role playing is too realistic," he grumbled, her chest vibrating with laughter.

"You know you loved it." He held her tighter, unable to deny that statement. "I love you, Jace Herondale."

* * *

 _Drop me a review._

 _All My Love_

 _~BallinBlonde21_


End file.
